


аид и персефона

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love at First Sight, M/M, Melancholy, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Symbolism, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: когда бога хотят наказать, его отправляют на землю, но когда хотят наказать аида, его лишают воспоминаний о персефоне.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	аид и персефона

**Author's Note:**

> увула — электрический ток; дранк; отражение
> 
> а ещё здесь нет сюжета, я просто пишу, что пишется

_я твой бездыханный цветок_

Эгина — остров маленький, но не самый — из тех, которые известны. Понять, кто здесь тебе правда тётя, а кто обыкновенная соседка, вошедшая в быт твоей семьи, — практически невозможно, и Мингю называет _тётушками_ их всех. Одна из тех, к кому сегодня на помощь отправила мать, машет Мингю из окна своего летнего домика, спрятавшегося в тени виноградников на заднем дворе, и Мингю, с полной корзиной инжира наперевес, покачиваясь, подходит к ней, ставит корзину на подоконник и лбом упирается в шершавую колючую стену.

— Спасибо тебе, парень, — она улыбается, и у Мингю по спине пробегает целая армия нехороших мурашек какого-то недоброго предчувствия. Тётушка берёт один из плодов и разламывает его на две части, одну прикладывая к своим губам, другую предлагая Мингю.

Мингю чуть морщится, то ли от ягодно-фруктового запаха, неожиданно забившегося в нос, то ли от солнца, то ли вовсе — от предложения:

— Разве их сначала не нужно помыть?

— Мои руки? — смеётся тётушка, принюхиваясь к своим намыленным пальцам. — Дорогой мой, Деметра ни за что бы не позволила людям есть грязные плоды. Вот если бы мы купили инжиру на рынке, — она прикрывает глаза, ресницами прихлопывая случайные вьющиеся волосинки, выбившиеся из небрежной косы, — тогда Аид не разберёт, чем там всё было отравлено.

Мингю закатывает глаза и спускает пустую корзину себе в ноги:

— Тётушка, неужели вы верите в этих богов... сколько уже тысячелетий прошло. Боги вам объяснят глобальное потепление? Сомневаюсь.

— С матерью своей так говорить будешь, — посмеивается тётушка. — Принеси лучше ещё и   
виноград.

Каждый день после окончания школы напоминает Мингю воронку: вода (события) льётся, но остаются на стенках (в воспоминаниях) лишь одиночные капли (рефлексы). Вчера он наверняка точно так же помогал кому-то из соседей с урожаем, позавчера на варенье и масло давил оливки, ещё раньше — помогал отцу делать вино и ликёр. 

На Эгине друг друга знают почти все, и неважно, сколько ты здесь живёшь, остров поглощает тебя за считанные секунды, забирая у тебя память о том, кем ты был до него. Мингю не может сказать, когда именно и в следствие чего его семья перебралась в Грецию. Было ли это связано с войной, с чьим-то желанием построить себе новую карьеру, с практикой языка или с историческими артефактами, которыми ломится дом. Может, дело было в перемене климата. Или в моде на загар. Мингю ничего об этом не знает, или не помнит, но знает кучу других вещей.

Например то, что он любит солить сыр, который делает мама; или то, что колледж и университет стоят намного больше того, что может позволить себе семья; или то, в какое время суток лучше спускаться к пирсу, чтобы поймать большую (и непременно вкусную) рыбу к ужину. 

В перспективе на жизнь у Мингю помочь половине острова с их урожаем и не разбить свой уже старенький мотоцикл, на который вечно жалуется... 

Мингю хмурится, останавливается с пустой корзиной посреди сада, пытается вспомнить: _Кто же вечно жалуется на мой мотоцикл?.._

_— Гоняя на этой штуке, ты портишь экологию._

_— В Аду портить нечего._

_— Твоя жизнь не Ад._

_— Ад, просто не с тобой._

— А ну поди сюда, — один из парней, живущих на той же улице, гладко выбритый, красный от никого не жалеющего солнца, подзывает к себе вытянутым дёргающимся пальцем. — Белого вина попробуешь? С прошлого года в подвале стояло-стояло-настаивалось.

Мингю поджимает губы, от парня пахнет отнюдь не вином, чистым спиртом. Он красивый, но с запавшими глазами, кровоточащими губами, ободранными ногтями. Парень выглядит немногим старше Мингю, но пропасть между ними такая, будто бы знакомы они были несколько тысяч лет назад. 

За несколько тысяч лет можно забыть даже лучшего друга.

Мингю качает головой:

— Мне ещё домой, скоро стемнеет уже, магазин закроется. Мать просила купить молока.

Парень кивает:

— Ну так... это... ладно... но ты заходи. К нам ещё.

Мингю обещает зайти и знает, что врёт, а потом спускается по улице с разбитым асфальтом бледного цвета и дышит закатным морем; в магазине он спокойно и привычно покупает молоко по заказу матери и выбирает любимый энергетик сестре. 

Эгина хранит миллиард историй, но, подходя к покосившемуся узкому двухэтажному строеньицу, Мингю так трудно поверить в то, что на месте дома его семьи мог, да и должен бы, раньше быть храм. 

В честь кого возвёл бы храм Мингю?

\

Вчерашний парень ловит Мингю на улице прямо с утра — на пирсе, откуда Мингю идёт после помощи отцу и сестре. 

Сегодня он выглядит свежее, но по-прежнему пахнет алкоголем и теперь — оливковым маслом, будто его использовал вместо закуски. Глаза у него странно по-трезвому весёлые, пусть и сонные, и он кивает Мингю, поднимая обе руки:

— Ты не видал тут одного паренька... тощий такой, растрёпанный. Сын женщины, которой ты вчера помогал.

Мингю щурится и наклоняет вбок голову: одновременно попытка слышать против ветра и неверие этому самому услышанному:

— Я и вчера никакого сына не видел. Он нам не помогал и не выглядывал даже из дома.

Парень смеётся:

— Если бы он вам вчера помогал, не было бы никакой проблемы. Но ладно, чего уж там. Раз не видел, значит, не видел, — он разворачивается, песок сыпется ему прямо в закрытые душные кроссовки. — Но если встретишь... — Мингю вопросительно поднимает брови, — ...постарайся не общаться с ним. Он дитё странное.

Мингю фыркает и отворачивается в свою сторону.

— И на вино! Обязательно приходи! — летит ещё один крик, уже в спину.

\

На кухне мать жарит рыбу, открыв все окна, выходящие к пирсу; волосы небрежно собраны в пучок на затылке, на нежно-голубой фартук уже капнуло со сковороды бурлящее травами и специями оливковое масло. 

Мингю набирает себе из крана полную кружку воды и стоит рядом с матерью до тех пор, пока она не накрывает рыбу крышкой и не поворачивается к Мингю с вопросительно поднятыми бровями:

— Чего шастаешь? 

Мингю выливает остатки воды и пожимает плечами:

— Спросить хотел. К кому из тётушек я вчера ходил помогать?

Мать фыркает и тянет в ухмылке левый уголок рта, отгоняя Мингю подальше, — открывает крышку и переворачивает рыбу:

— К вреднющей Су. Они вроде нас. Приезжие.

— Ну, я уже родился здесь, — гордо поднимает голову Мингю; маленькие острова типа Эгины буду считать приезжими всех, кто не живёт здесь со времён Платона.

— Её сын тоже.

Мингю кивает.

Мать снова смотрит.

Они молчат.

Рыба неустанно шкварчит. 

— Я заверну в фольгу и положу в контейнер, — говорит некстати мать, — на обед отнесёшь отцу с сестрой, — женщина устало вздыхает, — и что их вечно так это море тянет. Сынок, что тянет тебя?

Мингю чувствует в этом вопросе какой-то подвох и старательно пытается вспомнить всю свою разложенную по полочкам жизнь: на ум не приходит ничего. Вроде бы в детстве он пробовал музыку и театр, немного рисовал и фотографировал, в общей сложности — занимался всем тем, чем занимались и другие его сверстники. Сестре всегда нравилось море, нравился вкус приключений, примешанный к соли. Мингю всегда нравилось помогать другим, нравилось получать удовлетворение от снятия чьей-то ноши.

Помогать — это не хобби и даже не дело всей жизни.

Мингю не тянет ни к чему:

— Так сын тётушки Су... разве не должен быть моим ровесником? — переводит тему и достаёт тарелку с верхней полки, чтобы мать выложила рыбу. — Я могу быть с ним знаком?

На Эгине около десяти школ, знать всех своих ровесников не так просто, но вполне возможно даже в том случае, если не общаться с кем-то конкретным, как Мингю. Мингю пытается вспомнить, кого из школьных ребят когда-либо знал — и всё равно не может, будто на всё, связанное со школой, пало проклятьем затмение.

Мать отрицательно фыркает:

— Ни тебе, ни мне ничего не скажет даже его имя. Отнеси «пиратам» их обед, купишь у Кавьяров креветок, если они сегодня вышли к пляжу, на ужин хочу сделать креветок в кляре с рисом.

Мингю удручённо кивает и, нагруженный заданиями, выходит с кухни.

Запах жареной рыбы впивается, словно когти, в ткань тёмно-красной растянутой футболки, и Мингю морщится, надеясь, что морской ветер избавит его теперь уже не только от дурацких мыслей, но ещё и от преследующего на каждом шагу запаха. 

Предчувствие почему-то какое-то нехорошее; будто всё вокруг неправильное.

\

Юхён выслушивает жалобы брата и даёт ему наличку:

— Если соврёшь матери про креветки, она расстроится.

Мингю вздыхает:

— Ни ты, ни я, ни отец их не любим всё равно, — запихивает деньги в карман шортов, потом под замок. — Вы сегодня до последнего?

Юхён кивает и оборачивается через правое плечо, прижимаясь губами к голому потемневшему от солнца плечу. В её затянутых косой вьющихся волосах гуляет морской бриз, и сама она выглядит так, будто вот-вот объявит кому-нибудь войну. Глаза у Юхён насыщенного тёмно-серого цвета, почти ртуть, и Мингю с завистью отмечает, как они между собой не похожи. Ни Юхён, ни он, ни отец, ни мать. 

Когда они были ещё детьми, отец брал и сына, и дочь с собой на рыбалку, впускал на все все свои лодки, рассказывал про тысячу непонятных Мингю механизмов и показывал, как пользоваться компасом. Юхён по этому прям тащилась: задавала ещё вопросы, пробовала садиться за руль, уже в восемь мастерски пользовалась сетями, а Мингю боялся. И рыбалки, и воды. Он молчаливо и безучастливо наблюдал и всегда выпускал обратно в море выловленную рыбу.

С возрастом Мингю стал помогать матери и всем её знакомым в саду, а Юхён — вместе с отцом чинить лодки рыбакам с крупным бизнесом.

Мингю часто завидовал сестре, но по поводу работы — никогда.

— Я так устала, — Мингю слышит это от Юхён впервые и едва ли не испуганно поднимает голову, — отец уже не такой быстрый, как раньше. И не такой сильный.

Мингю кивает:

— Зато мать себе сохраняет силы все. В саду работаю один.

Юхён смешливо щурится:

— Работаешь среди цветочков, как же ты ещё не стал одним из них?

Мингю едва ощутимо хлопает сестру по руке и уходит от пирса в сторону пляжа; в отличие от большинства других островов, самый крупный рынок Эгины — на пляже, где туристов всегда в несколько раз меньше, чем непосредственно населения. Из-за работы отца и сестры многие торгаши морской продукцией отдают семье Мингю товар если не даром, то за довольно смешную цену.

Креветки Мингю не любит чуть меньше, чем семейку Кавьяров.

Они жили на острове ещё в эпоху правления Поликсена, и Мингю может не помнить множества событий из школы, но противных близнецов на два года старше, которые вечно мерзко шутили над... Мингю хмурится, останавливается на самом пустом участке пляжа, пытается вспомнить. _Над кем они издевались постоянно?.._

_— Эй, наплюй на них._

_— Они же про тебя разводят сплетни!_

_— Какой же ты дурной. Ты же знаешь, что лгут, так зачем вообще реагировать? Пошли лучше делать пирог с инжиром._

— Извини! — Мингю спотыкается о собственные слова, когда в него влетает какой-то бегущий тощий парень. — Ты куда летишь-то?

Парень поднимает лохматую голову, он ненамного ниже Мингю, но кажется меньше в несколько раз из-за своей худобы и растрёпанности. Мингю цокает языком, в голове проносится смутное узнавание:

— Это ты младший Су, да? 

Парень фыркает:

— Я? И что? Давай быстрее, чё хотел. Мне не до светских разговоров, — и продолжает стоять на месте, разглядывая Мингю. 

— Как зовут-то тебя хоть?

— Минхао, — имя своё выплёвывает так, будто оно ему не принадлежит.

Мингю отходит на шаг в сторону, чтобы дать Минхао знать, что он может спокойно его оставить, Минхао, в свою очередь, это игнорирует. Он смотрит таким взглядом, будто готов схватить Мингю за руку и потащить за собой непонятно куда.

— Слушай, — говорит с напевом, — а твой байк в порядке? 

— М-мой... что? — Мингю непонимающе хлопает ресницами. — Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня мотоцикл.

Минхао фыркает:

— Я тебя умоляю. Так что? Он рабочий?

— Рабочий...

Минхао довольно потирает ладони и ударяет Мингю в плечо:

— Ну, до встречи тогда, — и только после этого убегает.

Не успевает Мингю и глазом моргнуть, как Минхао исчезает, но вскоре его заменяет неизменно пахнущий алкоголем парень. Он улыбается и, как старый знакомый, пожимает Мингю руку:

— Не поверишь! Снова разминулся с младшим Су! — говорит это безо всякой досады в голосе. — Мать его с ума скоро сойдёт от того, как последователен он в своих побегах.

— Ну, он же сам вправе решать, куда и откуда ему сбегать, разве нет?

Парень щурится, хотя солнце уже не такое яркое и высокое:

— А ты бы сбежал?

Мингю замирает во времени; было бы с кем ему сбегать.

В итоге он забывает не только про то, чтобы купить креветок, но и про то, чтобы придумать их отсутствию какое-либо оправдание: приходит домой, повесив нос.

Он запоминает и помнит только Минхао.

От него так сладко пахло инжиром.

\

Юхён вяло жуёт жареный рис и бросает долгий многозначительный взгляд на Мингю, пока родители спорят по поводу очередной политической передачи про экономический кризис, Мингю непонимающе пожимает плечами, глаза перебегают туда-сюда.

— _Как прошёл день_?

Мингю качает головой.

После возвращения домой он немного поругался с матерью (и, вроде бы, даже не из-за креветок; не запомнил), потом отправился к себе наверх, позалипать в потолок и подумать о Минхао (потому что если мысли _думаются_ , их надо _думать_ ), а до ужина потом провозился в тесном пыльном гараже, проверял каждую деталь своего мотоцикла (вдруг всё-таки нерабочий), просто так — без всякой связи с разговором.

_День прошёл обычно_.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь? — у Юхён типично-обеспокоенный взгляд тёмно-серых глаз и поджатые земляничные губы.

— Да я... — Мингю откладывает вилку, — вообще ничего не сказал. Что я должен был договорить?

Они замолкают и до остатка ужина слышны только редкие (и довольно язвительные) комментарии родителей и скрежет вилок по тарелкам. 

Плохое предчувствие преследует Мингю, даже когда он, согласно придуманному сестрой ещё в детском возрасте графику, моет посуду и выглядывает на пирс в окно.

Чем темнее — тем больше предчувствие; оно накрывает своей темнотой всего Мингю.

\

Мингю намного комфортнее чувствует себя, когда остаётся один и безо всякого света; в своей комнате он садится на голый пол напротив окна и прикрывает глаза, будто тишина — самая громкая песня.

Прикрывает глаза, когда.

Когда чьи-то пальцы принимаются отбивать ритм этой тишины на замыленном стекле.

— Прокатишь меня? — Минхао улыбается, когда Мингю открывает окно и высовывается в улицу; улыбка эта — восьмое чудо света, богам одним известно, на что Мингю готов ради неё.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — Мингю хмурится. — Ты что? Снова из дома сбежал? Зачем?

В глазах у Минхао лунным светом мигает обида:

— Не помнишь?

— А?

— Ты меня, — шипит сквозь сжатые зубы Минхао, — не помнишь?

Они повисают в молчании, Мингю медленно качает головой:

— Мы вообще знакомы? 

Минхао вздыхает и начинает спускаться вниз; холодно бросает, что подождёт возле гаража, и Мингю неохотно вздыхает, натягивая сетчатый свитер поверх футболки; ночи уже стали холодными.

— Куда мы отправимся? — нарушает молчание, когда они садятся на байк, и Минхао впивается пальцами в тело Мингю, дыхание его щекочет шею.

— Похищать весну.

По телу Мингю пробегает табун мурашек, он выдыхает. 

Минхао губами касается его уха.

_— Ты меня не помнишь?_

У Минхао на лице были цветы, в руках он перебрасывал светом мелодии, его улыбка была самым сладким сном. У Минхао были самые нежные поцелуи. У Минхао были самые крепкие обещания. У Минхао были самые тёплые объятия. У Минхао была в сердце вся любовь мира.

Рядом с Минхао Мингю чувствует себя богом.

\

— Ты бы хотел что-нибудь в своей жизни поменять?

Они сидят на холодной, влажной перед рассветом траве и смотрят, как через три ряда деревьев к песку прибивается за волной волна. Минхао фыркает, не поднимая лица от рисунка, который он выводит пересушенной веточкой какого-то кустарника:

— Почему спрашиваешь? — и надежда в его голосе от Мингю скрыться не может; они не знакомы, напоминает себе Мингю, но всего Минхао он знает.

Мингю пожимает плечами и ложится в траву, она колко бьёт в нос совсем не греческим запахом, истинную природу которого Мингю не может объяснить. Может, дело в том, что любая трава так долго существует на планете, что не может пахнуть конкретной страной. Может, дело в том, что сам Мингю не всегда чувствовал открытый греческий воздух.

Греция пахнет апельсинами, солнцем, солью, старыми книгами, разбитым камнем, жарено-парено-душно. Греция пахнет грозой. И Мингю неожиданно для себя открывает, как боится любой грозы.

— Я боюсь грозы, — говорит не только в мыслях.

— Да к ней и не идёт, — Минхао снова фыркает, поглядывая на небо с разбегающимися ночными облаками; во всей своей позе и во всей своей задумчивости он напоминает Мингю какое-то мистическое существо, демона с картины Врубеля. — Отвечая на твой вопрос... я никогда не захотел бы что-либо поменять.

Мингю слабо улыбается, подкладывает под голову руки:

— Даже появись у тебя возможность начать всё с чистого листа? Ты бы сделал то же самое? И провёл бы всю жизнь с теми же людьми?

Минхао поворачивается к Мингю, у него такая же слабая улыбка; так зеркалят друг друга только люди, проведшие вместе не один десяток жизней. Мингю смотрит на Минхао и задыхается от немого восторга, которого не понимает ещё больше своего страха грозы.

Страх грозы — можно озвучить.

Любовь к первому встречному — нет.

И всё же: что если этот встречный уже не первый, что если встречный он тебе по судьбе, что если этот встречный так смотрит, будто знает, что ты не любишь креветки, но очень любишь инжирный пирог.

Минхао пахнет лимонадом, цветами и инжиром:

— Раз за разом, даже если за это меня накажет Зевс, я бы проживал ту же самую жизнь. А ты?

Мингю похищает весну и поцелуй с губ Минхао:

— Тоже.

\

Минхао ни о чём не говорит, и Мингю заодно с ним молчит. 

Вместе они наблюдают за тем, как медленно из-под воды поднимается румяное покатое солнце; Греция пахнет этим солнцем, и солнце это пахнет Грецией.

Минхао пахнет полузабытым сном.

\

_Когда хотят наказать человека_ , ему придумывают огромную кучу невыполнимых заданий: сделай из колоска золотую нить, отрасти волосы такой длины и силы, чтобы могли поднять вес взрослого человека на высокую башню, отдели каждую крупинку по форме и цвету, чтобы попасть на вечер своей мечты. _Когда хотят наказать человека_ , его опускают. В огонь, в Ад, в испытание. Заставляют чувствовать всю тяжесть мира, ненавидеть себя в двадцать раз больше и на одну сотую долю — того, кого любишь больше всего. 

_Когда хотят наказать бога_ , его наделяют человеческими эмоциями во всей их сострадательной силе, его терзают совестью и ложью тех, кому они могли доверять, лишают всех невероятных сил, дающих спокойствие и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. _Когда хотят наказать бога_ , его отправляют на землю к простым смертным, не понимающим, кто он есть и зачем. Создают ему ненастоящую жизнь среди настоящих людей. Подвергают всему тому, чем не боялся поискушать людей бог.

Но.

_Когда хотят наказать **Аида**_ , его лишают воспоминаний о Персефоне.

\

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — шумно вдыхает утреннюю росу Мингю.

Минхао тоскливо кивает, поднимаясь с Мингю:

— Заставляешь отправляться домой?

Мингю поднимается на локтях и подсаживается к Минхао близко-близко.

У них сталкиваются носы.

— Я говорю о другом возвращении.

_— Ты меня помнишь?_

Никогда не забывал.

\

Мингю знает, что когда-то он был одним из самых главных богов, пока другие боги не прокляли его на любовь; или, что в Аду всегда-всегда весна; или, что ни одно проклятие не будет таким же сильным, как чувство, распирающее изнутри.

В перспективе на жизнь у Мингю быть рядом с Минхао и по-прежнему не разбить свой уже старенький мотоцикл, на который вечно жалуется... 

Мингю хмурится:

— Ты никогда не любил мой мотоцикл, думал, я и это не вспомню?

— И правда, — смеётся Минхао, — благими намерениями дорога в Ад вымощена. Может, не нужно было тебе о себе напоминать.

— Может, — вздыхает Мингю, — нужно было сделать это раньше. Столько времени потеряли в новых жизнях.

Минхао сцеловывает с Мингю всю печаль:

— Какая разница? У нас их с тобой ещё, наперекор богам, до бесконечности много.

_без тебя останется только я_


End file.
